marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Mighty Defenders Vol 1 1
Assemble! Part 1 is the first issue of The All-Mighty Defenders . Characters Heroes *Doctor Strange (first) *Brunnhilde The Barrier (first) *Sif The Skilled (first) *Volstagg The Voluminous (first) *Loki (Mentioned) Neutral *The All-Father (Mentioned) Villains *Malekith The Accursed (Mentioned) *Thor (first) Locations *London, St. Bill Stadium Plot Six months ago The nine realms were destroyed. No one was able to stop the Serpent, and now everything is doomed. At least, that's how it looked. The All-Father assembled the leaders of all of the nine realms and together, they had done something dangerous. They have rebooted all of the realms, changing the reality and trapping the Serpent in the abyss under the destruction. Out of the energy made to alter the reality, the 9 hammers were born. Whoever touched them, if he was Worthy, will gain the power to see the world before it was altered, and will gain massive amounts of power. None of the leaders could tell their subject about this, nor could they reveal it to anyone at all. Now Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, was trying to locate a strong magical energy source that he sensed not a long time ago. It came from London. When the good doctor finally got there, he had met an armored blonde woman, who held a blade, a fat redhead with armor and an axe, and another armored woman with black hair and a sword. Woman with a sword: "Volstagg, I shall not tell you this again: We shall eat once we find the hammer!" Redheaded man: "You heard the All-Father! The search can last for days!" Stephen saw that they were going the same direction as he did, towards the magical energy source. He asked them "What are you looking for?" Blonde woman: "It is none of your business, mortal." Redheaded man: "Brunnhilde, where are your manners? Maybe he will help us find that hammer and then we shall finish the job quicker?" Brunnhilde: "Fine. We are the Warriors Three, I'm Brunnhilde, but I prefer the name "Valkyrie". The man near me is Volstagg the Voluminous, and the lady is Sif. We were sent here to find a hammer." Doctor Strange: "I think I'm looking for your hammer as well, what do you say w--" A lightning storm started. There wasn't rain, nor was there any signs for a storm, but suddenly it started. The lightning came into a stadium, where the local sports team was playing, until the storm started. The stadium was also the source of the energy. The Warriors Three and Stephen hurried to the stadium, where they were confronted by a muscular man in armor with his eyes glowing, who was wearing a red cape and held a hammer in his hands. The lightning was absorbed into the hammer. Man: "I AM THE MIGHTY THOR! THE GOD OF THUNDER!" Brunnhilde: "Is that... Thor?" Stephen: "Who's Thor?" Volstagg: "Loki's adopted brother." Stephen: "And Loki is?" Brunnhilde: "The soon to be king of Asgard. My husband." Thor: "Lies! I am the king of Asgard!" Brunnhilde: "You're nothing but a foolish dark elf who thinks he's worthy to be a king!" Thor: "A dark elf? Have you lost your mind, woman? I am more worthy than that Jotun!" Sif: "Thor, stop this madness! It was not Odin who hurt you, it was Malekith!" Thor: "Malekith is dead. What have you done with Sif!?" The madman threw his hammer at the woman. She jumped in a different direction and dodged the hammer. Thor: "Mjolnir shall kill you, impostor!" Stephen: "By the power of the Vishanti, you shall be exiled from this realm!" Thor disappeared. Sif: "He was driven into insanity by something. I wonder wha--" Mjolnir was thrown again, by Thor who came back. It aimed for her back and this time, it hit. Lightning struck her, using her armor and Mjolnir as conductors. She laid on the ground, exhausted. Weak. The thunder god was about to summon more lightning. Sif held her sword, trying to pose a threat. ''To be continued...'' Trivia Category:Vision0 Category:All-Mighty Defenders Category:Earth-11425 Category:Comics Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Mjolnir (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Thor Malekithson (Earth-11425)/Appearances